The present applicant has already proposed spectacles which comprise, as shown in FIG. 6A, a lens frame 1 and a temple 3 including an auxiliary temple member 31 pivoted to the outer end of upper side of the lens frame 1 and a main temple member 32 pivoted to a free end of the auxiliary temple member 31, the temple 3 being foldable generally in the same plane as the lens frame 1 so that the spectacles can be folded to a flat platelike form (U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,035).
The foldable spectacles described have a small overall size and shortened temples 3 and are worn with the forehead held between the two temples 3 (see FIG. 8).
In the case where the proposed spectacles are made large-sized, the temples 3 must be firmly fittable to the head of the user, but bent portions passing behind the ears can not be provided at the outer ends of the temples 3 because of the limitation imposed by the foldability. The temple 3 therefore has a straight earpiece 36. For this reason, the spectacles are low in stability when worn and likely to slip down.
If the bent portion 37 to be passed over the ear is formed at the outer end of the main temple member 32 as shown in FIG. 6B, the spectacles can be given improved stability when worn (see FIG. 9). However, if the main temple member is provided with the bent portion 37 at its outer end, the temple 3 can not be folded in the same plane as the lens frame 1 when the spectacles are to be placed into a flat case 7 since the bent portion 37 has a height H of about 24 mm in a vertical plane. A problem is then encountered in that the spectacle case 7 becomes thicker and bulky when carried about, and the foldable spectacles are not suitable as such. Incidentally, the term "spectacles" as used herein not only refers to spectacles having lenses fitted therein but also includes the spectacle frame itself.